Conventionally, it is known to use, as a susceptor or the like for use in a semiconductor manufacturing process or the like, a member whose surface layer is made of silicon carbide. However, in cases such as where silicon carbide or the like is epitaxially grown on a substrate placed on the surface layer made of silicon carbide, the substrate and the susceptor are exposed to high temperatures, for example, over 1500° C. Therefore, there arises a problem of deposition of silicon carbide forming the surface layer of the susceptor on the substrate.
To solve the above problem, for example, a susceptor whose surface layer is made of tantalum carbide is proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a susceptor in which at least part of a portion for placing a wafer thereon is formed of a graphite material coated with tantalum carbide.